1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and an exposure method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, complementary lithography is known for forming a fine wire pattern by performing machining of a simple line pattern formed by optical exposure technology with a line width of tens of nanometers, using a charged particle beam such as an electron beam, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example. Furthermore, a multi-beam exposure technique is known using a plurality of charged particle beams, as shown in Patent Documents 3 and 4, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-16744    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-157547    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,714    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-93566
In the conventional technology, in a case where multi-beam exposure technology is used to expose a pattern by independently switching a plurality of charged particle beams between an ON state and an OFF state, it is difficult to measure and adjust the timing at which each of the charged particle beams irradiates a sample. Actually, however, implementation errors occur in the dimensional accuracy, arrangement accuracy, and the like of the wires and blanking electrodes for switching whether the charged particle beams are radiated, depending on variation or the like in the manufacturing process. In accordance with the development of finer wire patterns, the effects of such implementation errors become more obvious and the variations among the radiation timings of the beams cause errors in the exposure position and exposure amount.